What are the Blade Children?
by Polaris18
Summary: Eyes wonders if they're human or not. Oneshot. EyesxKanone.Warning: heavy angst, extreme fluff, and endless chibiness!


Disclaimer: Don't own it.

Warning: Your heart may spontaneously combust from all the cuteness.

A/N: What possessed me to do this? Boredom? Maybe! Well, yeah! I had to do something while I was waiting for those anime videos at youtube to load! Kyaa! Tsucasa is sooo cute! Opps, wait, wrong fic. Damn, now I can't get those spiral music videos out my head! (starts singing Here by Kanone) Anyway, enjoy!

XXX

This infinite space is full of various forms of life.

And this space is also a source of life.

And in this infinite passage of time,

New life is constantly being born.

This great space, in what form was it created?

Being born and then vanishing…

How are the fates of these stars determined?

Fate…

Is it something that is destined to dictate everyone's life?

And even on this little planet,

A lot of life exists, and

Each leaves itself in the hands of fate.

There are births

And lives that draw to a close through natural causes.

In this short passage of time,

People live their various lives

And their lives come to a close.

And these human beings…They continually evolved, following their urges:

Prosperity,

Decline,

Invention,

And destruction.

Humanity created these things.

Aren't they controlled by fate, too?

Is it possible to change this?

What if this fate, having no connection to a person's will,

Is controlled by unknown hands?

What if your own fate is decided by these hands?

We really wonder who that is…

Eyes Rutherford let a quiet sigh escape his parted lips as he tried to clear his mind of all the confusion within his head. Confusion really wasn't his forte, but the best way to get rid of it was to try and solve the unanswered questions rising to the surface. Another sigh gave way to a frustrated groan, and the boy raised his hand, clutching at his silver strands and closing those sapphire pools tightly.

"Something on your mind, Eyes?" his best friend, and mentor, Kanone Hilbert questioned, as he twined his arms around the young boy's waist and kissed the pale, exposed shoulder.

"Yes." The young Brit. looked back at the brunette, at the boy who he loved so much. Deep azure orbs stared into smooth pools of deep honey and amber, and Eyes knew, beyond the shadow of a doubt, that he could tell Kanone anything without fear. "Kanone…"

Those arms wrapped tighter around the boy's petite waist. "Go ahead, I'm listening." Kanone assured his best friend, giving the smaller boy his full attention.

Eyes' lithe digits lightly brushed along the back of Kanone's hand, drawing invisible spiral patterns along the darker flesh. "I….Kanone, humans…we _are_ humans, aren't we?" the boy asked quietly as he looked down.

Kanone blinked. "What? I…I don't think so…we may _seem_ like it, I think, but we aren't. We, the Blade Children, are dangerously close to being human. Sure, we live like them, live _amongst _them…but we don't _act_ like them…"he sighed. "Humans are reckless, irresponsible, cruel, and heartless creatures. Always fighting amongst each other, and tearing down others for their own selfish gain. We're nothing like them."

Eyes held Kanone's hand tightly. "But…humans are born into this world simply to die…birth, life and death. It's all one never-ending cycle. It's the same for the Blade Children. We were born into this filthy world only to die…what's the point of it all? Why create life it it's just going to die in the end?"

"All living things die at some time, Eyes. You have to understand that. But just because the process is almost the same for humans as it is with the Blade Children, doesn't mean that we're like them. Animals experience death as well. So would you compare us to _them_?" Kanone frowned a bit.

"I…no. At least…I don't _think_ so…" The ten-year old answered. "But human beings evolve…and as they do, they live only for their urges to prosper, decline, invent, and destroy. Humanity created these things….and we, the Blade Children were created by them….by humans. And they decided our fate…

"Sometimes, the creation can surpass the creator." Kanone whispered, nuzzling his face into the sea of silver hair. "We may have been _created_ by humans, but we were born to kill, with no hope of freedom. Humans weren't born to be murderers, Eyes. _They_ have a choice. _We_ don't. When life is created, it's pure…untainted…but for us….for us, we had to be tainted and sinners from our god-forsaken birth." The brunette growled through gritted teeth. "We were cursed from the very day we were born….we kill to survive, whereas humans kill for the pleasure. We didn't deserve this hellish fate that was thrust upon us….we aren't humans, and I'll be dammed if I ever became one!" he hissed, clutching tightly at Eyes' hand as the suppressed anger and hurt rose to the surface.

Eyes let his mentor squeeze his hand, and he leaned back, resting his head on the boy's chest.

Kanone buried his face against Rutherford's pale neck and let himself cry, letting the hot tears fall freely, trailing down his cheeks in tiny rivers. "I hate them….I hate humans, so don't ever say that we _are_ them…I could deal with hating myself, but I can _never_ hate _you_…we're _not_ them…we're _better_ than them, Eyes…" Kanone's small body trembled against the smaller Blade Child. "Don't ever…."

"I won't, Kanone…." Eyes, placed his other hand on top of Kanone's, giving it a gentle squeeze. "I'm sorry…I won't ever bring it up again, I promise…" He brought Kanone's hand up, kissing it gently. "I won't…"

Kanone wiped his eyes, hating himself for breaking down in front of the boy. "Eyes…" his Cajun accent sounded weaker…a mere whisper.

"Yes?" Eyes kissed his hand once more, looking into those golden orbs. He turned, changing his position in his mentor's lap so that he was kneeling in front of Kanone. Warm hands cupped the older Blade Child's soft cheeks and Eyes dipped his head, kissing the tears away and replacing them with soft butterfly kisses.

"I love you…" Kanone whispered, closing his eyes and letting his love shower his face with tender kisses.

Eyes brushed his lips over Kanone's, playing his tongue in that soft, moist cavern in the softest of kisses, urging Kanone's tongue to play.

The older boy got the message quickly and brought an arm around Eyes' waist, pulling him close and returning the kiss with equal gentleness.

Eyes pulled away, staring into those wild honeyed orbs. "I love you, too…"

A/N: What's the point of this? Does fluff even have to have a point? Ok, well, I couldn't just leave it all overflowing with angst…it was starting to get too depressing! And if you want a more logical reason, I wanted to do a little oneshot on Eyes' and Kanone's views on what the Blade Children actually are! Hm…so are they really humans, or aren't they? I guess it leaves a lot to be explained. I guess no one will really know just what the heck they are! Grr! Anyway, leave a review, please! (and fell free to tell me what you think they are! ...)


End file.
